V1.0.0.111
* Champion remake: * New Item: |Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.111 |Prev = V1.0.0.110 |Next = V1.0.0.112 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skins were released along with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Tuesday, February 22. * * PVP.net v1.29.23 * Created a new UI flow for joining games of all types. * Updated the Friend List UI. * Runes are now stacked in the Summoner profile. Co-op vs. AI Announcement This mode was stated to be released a few days after this patch went live, but it was actually released on March 10, several days after the next patch. * This mode pits a team of all human players against a team of all AI bots on Summoner's Rift. * This mode is supported by matchmaking, and allows summoners to join the queue solo or with friends. * Summoners may choose between two AI bot difficulty settings: Beginner or Intermediate. * IP and XP rewards are earned, and adjusted based on summoner level and difficulty setting. * The following bots are enabled for Co-op vs. AI: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** XP & IP Rate Changes * We have completely overhauled the and XP system in order to make it more fair. Our intention was to leave the overall XP and IP gained by players unchanged. * Previously, IP and XP were awarded for winning or losing a game. Now, they are granted based on how long the game was, and whether you won or lost. * In a long game, you will make significantly more XP and IP than before. However, in a very short game, you will make less IP and XP. We found it frustrating to be stuck in an hour long games, and then get what was effectively 30 minutes of IP reward. * When calculating the number of minutes the game took, we only award for actual game time. However, we give all games a small fixed bonus reward, which is to give you credit for time in queue and champion selection. * Other details: ** We have also tweaked the formulas so that new players get larger quantities of IP in their first 10 or so levels so that they can unlock their first Champions more quickly. ** First Win of the Day remains unchanged – it is still a flat bonus you will receive when you are eligible. ** We removed the no-leave-streak bonus and increased the IP rewards in general to compensate. The reason we did this is because we felt that with the new LeaverBuster system, this was no longer necessary. League of Legends V1.0.0.111 Champions * (Innate): Each time a champion near Maokai casts a spell, he gains a charge of Magical Sap. When he has 5 charges, Maokai's next melee attack drains energy from his target, healing him for a percentage of his maximum health. * : Maokai slams the ground, the force of which knocks nearby enemies back and sends an arcane shockwave forward, damaging and slowing his enemies. * : Maokai dissolves into a cloud of arcane energies. He regrows near a target enemy, dealing damage and rooting it in place. * : Maokai hurls a sapling, dealing damage on impact. The sapling becomes implanted in the ground, warding a nearby area. When enemies approach, the sapling attacks, exploding in an arcane blast that damages enemies. * (Ultimate): Maokai shields his allies by drawing power from hostile spells and attacks, reducing non-tower damage done to allied champions in the area. Maokai can prolong the effect as long as he has mana to spend on it. When the effect ends, Maokai unleashes the absorbed energy to deal damage to enemies within the vortex. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Fixed a bug where its sound could persist after her target died. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 15. * ** Passive physical damage reduction increased to from . * ** Mana cost per second reduced to 8 from 10 at all ranks. ** Now has a new particle to match the area of effect. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** Armor and magic resistance modifier changed to from . ** It now always shows the passive in the passive slot, and an additional buff in the buff bar with the current status (ready, active, or on cooldown). * ** Fixed a bug where it stunned for seconds instead of 1 second as the tooltip stated. ** Fixed a bug where unlike other skillshots, it could not be cast from out of range. * ** Initial mana cost increased to from . ** Additional mana cost per second reduced to from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** Fixed an incorrect PvP.net description. ; * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. ; * ** Fixed a bug with an incorrect cooldown tooltip. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** It now properly assigns assist markers to allies that receive the haste bonus. ** Fixed a bug where it would break friendly spell shields and not apply the haste bonus. ** Fixed a display bug where its beam would appear at Karma's feet for enemy players. ; * ** Fixed a display bug with its attacks on several skins. ; * ** Fixed a bug where its sound could persist after her target died. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** It now updates the buff tooltip to explicitly state how much attack damage granted. ** Fixed a bug where the attack damage granted was not showing in your stats/character sheet. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could hit the same target twice. ; * ** Now deals its damage over seconds from seconds. * ** Now has a small area near the center that deals full damage (previously it was impossible to deal full damage to any target). ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * ** Speed reduced by about 15%. ; * / ** Fixed a bug where they would remember your order after casting, causing him to move toward previous locations. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Ryze's base mana regen did not get updated properly during the previous patch's revamp. * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Range increased to 675 from 600. ** Missile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Cooldown reduced to at all ranks from . ** Mana cost changed to 70 at all ranks from . * ** No longer deals damage per tick and deals damage up front (down from over the duration). ** Ability power ratio changed to a flat from depending on snare duration. ** Now deals 5% of Ryze's maximum mana in bonus damage. ** Cast range increased to 625 from 600. ** Duration reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Ability power ratio per hit reduced to from . ** Cast range increased to 675 from 625. ** Cooldown increased to 14 from 9. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** No longer grants ability power but now grants 15% spell vamp. ** Area of effect damage percentage reduced to 50% from 65%. ** Cooldown increased to from 50 at all ranks. ** Duration reduced to from 8 at all ranks. ** Now grants a passive mana. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Now scales from 95% of bonus attack damage instead of 75% of total attack damage. ** Damage reduction to each subsequent target increased to 20% from 10%. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could not be activated while suppressed. ; * ** Bonus ability power gain reduced to 1 ability power per 40 bonus health from 1 per 25 health. * ** It no longer grants the hidden ~25% movement speed bonus on use. ** It fixed a bug where Turrets would sometimes idle while Vladimir was pooled. ** It fixed a bug where it would occasionally not properly draw aggro upon exiting his pool. ; * General ** Updated tooltips. * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. Items ; * Armor increased to 10 from 8. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 8 from 10. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . * Cooldown reduction reduced to 20% from 25%. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . * Cooldown reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ; added * Recipe: and + = * +75 ability power. * +12 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Unique Passive: 15% cooldown reduction. ; * Magic resistance increased to 56 from 48. ; * Cooldown reduction reduced to 5% from 8%. ; * Now has a green top. ; * Aura cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 15%. ; * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 12%. ; * Fixed a bug where the shop improperly showed it could build into . ; * Now has a pink top. ; * Ward now has a green top. Summoner spells ; * Now deals true damage instead of magic damage. General * Added a new UI to better convey absorption shields on the health bar. * Surrender time on Summoner's Rift reduced to 20 minutes from 25. * Surrender time on Twisted Treeline reduced to 15 minutes from 17. de:V1.0.0.111 zh:V1.0.0.111 Category:Patch notes